Writing instruments are frequently misplaced. Writing instruments are also often stored in a manner that reduces their effectiveness and overall useful lifespan. As a result, many writing instruments must be replaced before they otherwise should be. This results in increased waste and unnecessary costs. It can also significantly inconvenience a user who is unable to locate or use a writing instrument when needed.
Markers for dry-erase boards (also known as white boards) are especially susceptible to premature expiration. This is due, in part, to the fact that the writing surface of a dry-erase board is normally mounted vertically on a wall. To accommodate the convenient storage of dry-erase markers, dry-erase boards frequently include a generally horizontal storage surface. Dry-ease markers are then placed on this shelf-like surface and stored horizontally for later use. Due to the way in which most dry-erase markers function, however, horizontal storage tends to diminish their effectiveness.
In particular, most dry-erase markers include a nub made from a felt-like material. The material generally extends into the interior of a body marker. Inside the marker body, the material is surrounded by a substantially liquid-impermeable material, such as a polymer, thereby creating an ink reservoir. As the dry-erase marker is used and ink is transferred from the nub to a writing surface, gravity and capillary action draw ink toward the nub from the reservoir. While this design is generally functional and low-cost, its effectiveness can be compromised when the dry-erase marker is not stored in a nub-down orientation.
Storing dry-erase markers on horizontal white-board shelves or on other horizontal surfaces, such as in desk drawers, reduces their effectiveness and useful lifespan by inhibiting the transfer of ink from the ink reservoir to the nub. Although a number of devices exist to facilitate storage of dry-erase markers, they suffer from several drawbacks. Some such storage devices can be used to store dry-erase markers in a vertical, nub-down orientation, but they are prone to user error resulting in the dry-eraser markers being stored horizontally or, worse, in a nub-up orientation. Also, most dry-erase marker storage devices cannot themselves be conveniently stored when not in use. For example, when a dry-erase marker is removed for use, the storage device generally remains in place. If the storage device is affixed to the dry-erase board, this limits or otherwise detracts from the user's ability to use the entire surface dry-erase board (i.e. it takes up space otherwise usable by the user). Alternatively, if the storage device is stored away from the dry-erase board, using dry-erase markers is more burdensome. In addition, many storage devices accommodate several dry-erase markers simultaneously. If the user only wishes to store a single dry-erase marker, however, the storage accessory occupies unneeded space and can appear obtrusive.
A marker storage accessory is therefore needed that addresses the aforementioned drawbacks.